1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which includes a stand off adapted to mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Memory cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, smartphones, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters and other electronic applications. A typical memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through an electrical connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldably engaging the contact or terminal array of the card.
Memory card connectors that allow two memory cards to be simultaneously connected to a single memory card are also available in the market. Such a memory card connector usually comprises two connectors, and each connector is capable of receiving one memory card and stacked with the other. Example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2006/0196781. Such a stacked card connector comprises an upper connector and a lower connector stacked with the upper connector. The upper connector and the lower connector each has an insulative body. On a rear end of each insulative body, a pair of fixing holes are defined for screws fastened therein orderly. Thus, the upper connector and the lower connector are mounted with each other to receive a card simultaneously.
However, the screws is only mounted on the rear portion of the stacked card connector, and there is no fastening feature fixed on the former portion thereof. Therefore, when the card connector is in assembly or in operation, the former portion of the card connector will be loosen. As a result, it is possible that the upper connector and the lower connector will move away form each other. Thus, a special fastening feature is needed to assembly the upper one and the lower one together. Thus, a special fastening feature is needed to assembly the upper one and the lower one together.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to solving the problem by providing a card connector which has a mini structure.